fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaya Mai
Kaya Mai, The Demon Saint of Ishgal a title bestowed upon her by the Dark community of mages naming her as among one of the most revered or perhaps feared dark mages of our generation. Leader of the infamous Syndicate of Souls, a crime syndicate who's roots run so deep that not a single significant action in the criminal underworld or otherwise can take place without the Syndicate playing a hand in it. Be it simply granting permission for events to take place and manipulation said events in a way that benefits them the Syndicate plays a siginificant role in the running of the world. Kaya's past before coming to prominence as leader of The Syndicate is unknown, no one knows where she comes from or even how she could was able to reach such power as such a young age. Rumour has it that she is the daughter of one of the old crime bosses of Neo Arcadia but nothing has ever been confirmed. The world has been through a period of change, The Demons of Tartarus have fallen, The Toveri Alliance is showing signs of stagnation and as such a power vaccum has been created a vaccum that the syndicate will fill. Under her leadership the Syndicate's operation has become increasingly public and common to the point where the magic council has had to take notice. The syndicate operation was indirect seems to almost challanging the the authrotiy of the Magic council. Remote council outposts have been attacked but nothing stolen, magic council shipments have been intercepted but again nothing stolen or damged for that matter with exception of those guarding or working in these areas. No one is sure what they are looking for if anything but the council has been in a state of high alert for past couple of months. Especially after they recieved a message from Kaya Mai that could be said to nothing short of a declaration of war. Personality History Magic and Abilities Flame Devil Slayer Magic: ' This branch of Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to utilize the element of Fire and all of its respective attributes, and apply them in whatever application they see fit. This applies to Fire to latent heat energy in the environment Kaya's Mai manipulation of Fire and heat is essentially limitless granting complete and utter control Flames and the concept of heat as a whole. Kaya embraces the chaotic and destructive nature of Fire in this light she is able to generate flames emitting them from various parts of her body bathing her arm or legs to increase damage and effects of her physical attacks. When used separately this magic relies far more on sheer power, devastating flames from seeming nowhere, the flames burst into existence quickly setting large areas into raging blazes in a short space of time. The most fearsome trait of Flame Devil Slayer Magic is the immense control of fire the flames grants its users. . A simple swipe of his arm or flick of the wrist and Kaya Mai has been known to instantly cover an entire area in raging fires, she even used her mastery of heat to incite fear into her victims, by raising their body temperatures until they burst into flames and explode. Usually using this in group scenarios taking great delight in their reactions as one by one their comrades explode, especially when one of them offers to sell out their allies in order to survive, their is always one and Kaya enjoys keeping them alive just a bit longer to savour their particular anguish just a bit longer. In one case allowing them to believe they had escaped, letting run off to their base of operations before causing the escapee to spontaneously combust and exploded leaving a large crater where their base used to be. In her wake entire villages have become inhospitable desert like areas within moments with incredibly intense temperatures causing opponents to suffer from mild to severe cases of burn, dehydration etc... Areas around can reach mind melting temperatures causing opponents to suffer from mild to severe cases of dehydration, heat stroke and even heat cramps. Over the years Kaya's magic has been in built into herself and developed into her unquestionable mastery Magic that is powerful enough causes an enitre area to burst into flames, literally any all matter would either begin to melt burst into flames,any caught in this would be subject to inhumane conditions where an and all moisture in their body would begin to vaporize. Even on a molecular level Kaya's heat would begin to rapidly energize molecules causing them to become unstable before they combust and rip themselves apart under the sheer magnitude of her heat energy. Kaya can drastically raise the temperature of an environment just by releasing her aura, becoming more powerful as she uses her magic to obliterate and mould the battlefield one spell or move at a time into something more befitting the the Flame Queen. The flames themselves appear to be exceedingly powerful, seeing as a multiple forms of water based slayers have failed to douse them even when fully submerge the flames still burn bright effectively breaking the common law even Ice based magic fall flat almost any and all Ice is incapable of overwhelming said flames. Among them are Phoenix, Dragon and God Flame slayers were incapable of putting out the flames, even the strongest of Water/Ice Mages have not been able to completely overwhelm said flames and have simply been able to match their intensity putting most of their magic capabilities behind doing. When using this magic Kaya becomes surrounded by a very potent aura her surrounding begin to steam as all moisture is quickly evaporated due to her latent heat, sudden wave of intense heat notifies people of her arrival and there impending doom, even the very clouds in the are dissipated in her wake. This sudden heat acts as a sort of dampener, causing the people caught in it to feel lethargic, making it somewhat difficult for them to breath as the air became heavy and stuffy as if teasing for a rain that'll never come and the air lingers dragging them down. Over the years as she acknowledge her role as devil slayer and eventually slayed a Demon consuming their soul, a new sensation took over her as the demon's very essence began to empower her taking her to new height of power, her magic even reacted to this she found herself incapable of controlling her strength simple action such as clapping her arms together would create a catastrophic blaze, destroying any nearby areas, she has found herself able to control the temperature of areas on a whim giving off intense heat subjecting an opponents to it or even absorbing heat leaving areas eerily cold as she absorbs all form of heat energy into her person making herself stronger whilst, robbing her opponents of their heat, potentially leaving them afflicted with Hypothermia. The effects of this spell can be greatly enhanced by any form of heat energy or heat related moves. Falling prey to many of the associated symptoms of the body shutting and chronic dehydration. *'Spontaneous Combustion: *''' Flame Devil's Rage''' :The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling the user releases a large torrent of flames from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The flame inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing those who were hit to be sent flying away with immense force, as well as leaving behind a trail of flamming destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through.The flames unleashed are capable of covering a vast area, releasing immense heat , cutting deep into the surface of the earth and setting it alight. The effects of this blast does tremendous damage and leaves deeps scars among its wake making the area affected devoid of life and destroys the . *'Flame Devil's ThunderClap:' Fires a large mass less burst of super heated air and energy from her fist/hand at the opponents in a spread type blast that releases it fury in a violent explosive concussive force delivering followed by a catastrophic burst of flame exuding outwards . This blast is extremely dense and powerful and with enough force can completely skewer through enemies with the intended force of a shotgun to the gut, blasting completely through their insides.The flames fan out outward purging any matter unfortuante enough to be caught to close to the epicentre of the blast, even from a distance an opponent can suffer from serious burn the concussive blast capable of even dissapating certain magic spells .The pressure and blast radius behind the released inferno is immensely destrutive and the heat casuing the ground to crack an enormous pillar of fire to form on the epicenter as well as covering a large area in hellish flames. *'Eye of the Storm: ' *'Kojin's Domain: ' Living Flame( リビング Ribingu-en) : ''' Physical Abilities: '''Reduced Earth Reduced Earth(縮地,